


The Bravery In Being Afraid

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Logan loves thunderstorms. Roman does not. Logan is okay with that.





	The Bravery In Being Afraid

The rain pelted against the windows in waves, patter patter, patter patter. It was a nice bit of white noise in the unusually quiet common room of the mindscape. It was raining in Thomas’s world, so, logically, it was raining here as well. Logan had decided to use this opportunity to get some reading done away from the distracting chaos that unfortunately encapsulates his own room. He always meant to organize it, but he just never found the time, oddly. 

A crack of thunder resounded through the air, and a small smile crept its way onto the logical side’s face. He had always had a fondness for the rumbling weather. It reminded him of days long past, of childhood runs in the rain as someone yelled to get inside before you catch pneumonia. Long before Virgil had such a major influence to keep them cooped up during days like this. But that was the past, and the past was something Logan did not want to dwell on for too long. Nothing productive came of it.

His thought processes were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. He peered towards the sound to see who had finally decided to emerge from their room and interrupt his peace and quiet. To his dismay, it was more boisterous of the sides, Roman. He looked quite subdued, now, however. 

The princely side wandered into the common area, eyes darting about nervously before settling on Logan. 

“Hey specs,” Roman greeted. Logan settled for a curt nod in return. 

“Whatcha... whatcha doin out here,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Well I  _was_  trying to read.” Logan said, putting a bookmark in his book and closing it. 

“Oh, sorry for interrupting, I guess.” 

Another round of thunder boomed through the house, and Logan observed Roman curl in on himself a bit. Interesting. 

“Roman... Are afraid of thunder?” he asked, tilting his head. 

The question seemed to have caught the other off guard. Roman froze, before looking at the ground shamefully. 

“Its not very brave or adventurous, I know, its just-” 

“Being afraid of things is perfectly fine, Roman. In fact, I’d say its even brave.” 

The other looked up at Logan, surprised. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, people often find it hard to address the fact that the world is not perfect, that there are things that can harm you. Many may chose to live in an idealistic bubble, and live life foolishly because of it. Those that choose to venture out of that bubble, and dare to acknowledge that there are things that can kill you and then begin to have  fear of some of those things, in my opinion, are very brave.”

Roman stood there, mulling over Logan’s words. He seemed satisfied with that answer. 

“Thanks, Logan.”

“You are quite welcome. Now, would you care to sit with me? I have heard companionship can help to alleviate some of the fear.”

Roman looked ready to decline, but then another bout of thunder roared through the air, and Logan found himself with anther body pressed against his own. He simply let a smile creep back onto his face, and but his arm around Roman casually. He would protect this prince from the thunder, because sometimes, even princes needed protecting.


End file.
